


Sweet demon

by Snowcky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, i just wanted to please sinip759 but i hope this is not complete garbage again, just soft seth, soft demon, soft finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcky/pseuds/Snowcky
Summary: Sometimes, even demons wants to be loved. And Seth is the man.





	Sweet demon

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is pure garbage. I can't see if I made mistakes so please, feel free to correct me ;_; this is only my 2nd work in english, so this is not very good I think.   
> I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself about adding my precious baby, Circé, my OC. Oh and this is for the lovely @sinip759 on twitter, I hope you like it <3

Even if Seth loved his job to death, nothing could compare to the feeling of being home. And being home wasn’t the place, it was the feeling of being with the man he loved. Asking Finn to be his boyfriend was the scariest thing he worked for and it became the most beautiful choice he could to stay happy. Their love was beautiful, powerful and because Finn was so caring with him since day one, things went as smooth as he could dream about. The day he confessed, he was anxious. He started thinking about it hours before, calling all his friends for advice or just to scream at them for not helping as much as he would love to. But all it takes, was a smile to calm him down. That soft, beautiful smile that light up the room and makes his heart beating faster, making him weak in his knees. And when Finn kissed him to stop his incoherent babbling, he knew the Irishman would be the last one he’s gonna love. He just knew that only the one for him could make him feel like nothing would be as important as their history together. He loved how, for what felt like the first time ever, lady luck was by his side. His soul found his other half.  
Finn wasn’t only his whole world. He was strong, with a sweat voice and soft features under his beard. He cared so much about everybody, spread love around him, even when nobody deserved his kindness. Finn was definitely the perfect human being, who fit just fine in his embrace. 

They started going out for almost a year and they started living together for three months now. Their apartment wasn’t big or luxurious. Only a bedroom, an open kitchen space in the living room and the bathroom next to the front door. They spend hours building their safe haven, with warm colors, soft fabrics and everything they could ask for. They even had a balcony in their room, decorated with fairy lights all around, flowers falling from above like they’re from the sky, a sofa covered in warm blankets when they’re in a mood to look at the rising sun, embracing each other under the soft light of an autumn sun. In the bedroom, fairy lights and scented candles were the only source of light at night, creating an atmosphere out of the world. 

Things couldn’t be more perfects, in Seth’s eyes. Well, they could. And he’s gonna take care of that tonight, without rushing. This need to be perfect, that’s why Seth start lightning candles like always, sign of a nice and loving moments between them when Finn’s finish his bath. He chuckles to himself, thinking about the call he had with one of his closest friend, a little shit called Circé. She’s 5’’ but doesn’t care about that, even if you’re 7’’ tall, if you talk shit about the ones she loves, she will kick your ass and face so hard, you’re gonna fly to the moon and never come back. She attires the eyes, with her long dark pink hair and bright blue eyes, her clear melodic voice and black colored lipstick lips. But she’s an angel in dark colors, always the one with stupidly good love advice. And when she dosen’t, her girlfriend gives them for her. This morning, she told him not to get carried away and stop stressing so much. She suggested a peaceful evening, involving pizza, movie, candles and love, because she knows Seth’s gonna find the right words when he needs to. And when he hung up, his stress was replace with excitement as the day started.   
And now, he’s ready. When the bathroom’s door opened, Seth’s smile grow wider as Finn walked towards him smelling like sweet chocolate and toke a place next to him on their dark gray sofa. As soon as Finn was comfortably sitting beside him, Seth tugged him in a soft flannel blanket then lays his head on his lover’s laps, letting the Irishman plays with his messy long darkish hair, a fond smile on his pretty kissable red lips. Turning his attention away from the movie to stares at them, Seth couldn’t resist the urge to kiss them anymore. He got up and toke his face in his hands, running his thumbs against his cheeks, kissing the man who could make him go to space to take the moon if he asked him to with all his love.  
When their lips parted ways, he whispered against them in a soft whisper.

“ Baby you smell so good, I wanna eat you up.”

His smile only grew wider when his lover cheeks tinted themselves with a soft pink color. Burring his head in Seth’s neck, Finn asked in a tiny and kinda tired voice something that melt his heart like coton candy flavored ice cream in the sun.

“ Darling, can you hug me ? I kinda wanna feels your arms and warmth around me.”

As soon as these words escaped him, Seth didn’t wait a second to take his waist in his hands and spin their position so Finn can sit on his laps, his head doesn’t leaving Seth’s neck. Then, the Irishman start inhaling Seth’s fresh mint sent, calming his nerve almost like magic, before the anxiety start working and messing his head again with stupid thoughts. Tightening his gentle grip around his lover’s thin yet muscular waist, tracing circle with the tip of his fingers, enjoying the soft skin below them.

“Are you feeling okay, sweetheart ?”  
“Yeah, I’m good. I just… wanted to feel your arms around me. I’m good, really. Don’t worry about me.”  
“Of course I’m worried about you, you’re the love of my life. I care so much about you and I just want you to be fine.”  
“Then don’t worry about me, everything is good. And you really are the sweetest, aren’t you ?”  
“Impossible, that’s your role baby. Now, can you do something for me ? There is something I wanna ask Bàlor. But you can listen, don’t worry little one.”

Then, the kingslayer took a minute to admire again the rosy blush on Finn’s face, then he kissed those soft and rosy lips again. The silence continued until the air started to feel heavier in their loving bubble. Dark and thick smoke begin to fil the air, dancing around Finn like a magic spell, almost enveloping him completely, drowning him in hell’s power. Voices began to rise, invading their space and coming inside Seth’s head like there were another part of him. At first, the voices made him feel nervous. He was almost scared of the demon, uneasy about him and the cold atmosphere that accompany him. Even when Finn warned him before. Now, he almost felt at ease with the dead’s voices inside his mind. A shiver ran under his skin as he felt Finn’s own warmth leaving him, as color fades as well. But he didn’t loosen up his grip around Finn’s body, he only continued massaging the skin below his fingers as those beautiful blue eyes filled themselves with blood. Cold body like eyes, sharp angry eyes like knife and night surrounding them. On the table, the flame of the sweet scented baked apple candle become to move, dancing like there was a strong wind in the living room. Then, the flames grew bigger, like an angry hellfire summoning an entity living out of this world, before dying in an instant.   
For what feels like a minute, Finn’s body passed out in Seth’s arms before hell’s burning energy and fire runs through the demon’s veins, warming up the cold body of the Irishman. The normally sweet and joyful voice of Finn is now deep and sleepy, like a sick kid waking up from a too long sleep in the underworld.  
Those bloody eyes looks inside Seth own brown orbs, drowning himself inside the love reflating inside. But Bàlor isn’t stupid. He knows Seth’s scared of him. He knows deep down, that the other man hates him. Seth’s only care about the sweet Finn and inside, he’s jealous of his human self. The demon wants to be loved too. He wants to be cherished as well. After years being inside the same body, he began to act more like Finn, carving for his lover’s affection as well. And now, asking for him. Maybe this talk is gonna be unpleasant, maybe Seth’s gonna tell him to leave them alone. The smoke around his body began to grow, like Bàlor wants to hide himself from Seth’s caring gaze. The dead’s voices are screaming at him, even Finn’s clear voice is talking but he can’t hear, he won’t hear them. But he felt Seth’s warm hands leaving his waist to takes his hands and draw circle with his long fingers.

“Don’t look at me like that, love. I have something important to tell you, and I want you to trust me, can you do it for me ?”  
“Yeah, I can do this.”

Oh dear hell’s lord, when Seth looks at him like that, like he’s the only stars in the night sky, it make is body warm even with the dead atmosphere around him.   
Before talking, Seth took a long breath, trying to calm is fast beating heart. One of his hands move from it’s place to take again his beloved one’s face in it, covering Bàlor’s face with soft loving kisses.

“Bàlor, you know that I love Finn with all my heart. He’s my stars, my moon, my sun. But I want you to know, I love you too. You’re my everything too. No, I don’t just love you. I worship you. Every breath you take-“  
“If you start singing, I swear to god I’m gonna-“  
“You’re a demon, can you swear to god ?”  
“Just shut up and continue okay ?”  
“…. You know, I’m fighting myself so hard not to jump on that, right ?”

And everything it takes for Bàlor to believe in those words, was the way he looked at him. There was the same pure love for Finn, but for him. And that made his heart beat so fast, cold blood warming up inside his body and the smoke becoming to fade a little, revealing his bloody colored skin.

“What I wanna ask you, dear god, I don’t know what to say anymore. You’re so precious to me love. I love the way you smile at me, like I’m the reason being it. I treasure the way you wants to make me happy and care so much about Finn that you forget to see that I love you as much as I love him. You’re the same, yet different and I love you so much. And I know that you think that I only cares about Finn. That why I wanted to ask you, Bàlor, will you make me the honor of marrying me, so I can cherish you for the rest of my life ?”

For the first time since forever, Bàlor felt something wet running on his skin, his eyes burning for some reason. Tears. He’s crying his heart out, letting everything out, blocking his voice in his throat. He can’t talk, even if he wants to say all the things his and Finn’s heart want to say. But he can’t. He only can say yes with his head, burning himself in Seth’s torso, making himself smaller as his fiance began to kiss him all over again, warping his arms so hard around Bàlor, whispering soft, loving words in his ears.

“It’s okay, little one. Let it out. Then, when you’re feeling better, we’re gonna have a pizza while we watch again Deadpool 2 then, I’m gonna take good care of you love, loving every inch of you, making sweet love to you and only you Bàlor. Is that ok ?”

Saying again yes with his head, the demon let a smile smile take place on his tears strained face as the realization began to hit inside his head. He was loved by Seth Rollins, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me !  
> I'll correct it later, I promise. Now, I'm gonna hide.


End file.
